Just A Dream
by CaileyForever15
Summary: So Zack has been pushing Bailey's buttons lately, and now she sees why he has no GF! But really what if Bailey was his GF, then where would that lead everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

JUST A DREAM

CHAPTER 1

I woke up exhausted for some reason. I turned my head to peek at the clock. _Good only seven o' clock_, I thought. My eyes widened in fear. I started to wiggle free from my beloved's embrace. He woke up startled, flashing me this horrid look.

"Bailes, what's the matter? What is going on?" Cody asked me. He was now looking at me with a confused expression. The laugh he had started to bellow at me was highly annoying me. I folded my arms across my chest and poked out my mouth; making it known that he was agitating me.

"Why are you laughing? Are you mocking me?" I asked frustrated with him.

"Sweetie, I am not mocking you the slightest bit. Bailey it is Saturday, we don't have school this morning. Now come lye back down for a bit won't you." Cody patted the empty space next to him where I had just been. I stood in bewilderment. How could I have not known it was Saturday? A crooked smile spread across my face in embarrassment.

I crawled quietly back into Cody's bed, careful not to wake up Woody. His breath was still minty fresh from the night before. I buried my face into his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat. This had to be the best thing in the world. Me snuggling with my boyfriend; whom I loved so dearly. We had to be sneaky though, otherwise people would start to get suspicious about us. Especially Zack, he always had his mind in the gutter.

I often would think to myself how it would be if I were with Zack and not Cody. It seems as if Zack gave up on "us" the day we were at Parrot Island searching for London. Yes, I was very content with Cody; it's not like I really had something for Zack. I mean just the thought of him disgusted me. His unhealthy, immature habits and rude comments were atrocious in my mind. Cody he was sweet, polite, loved me, made me happy, made me laugh, allowed me to be myself; he accepted me and my corny southern ways of living.

Once I had come back to my senses, I realized Cody was holding me a bit closer than usual. I remember that we loved to cuddle, but we had our limitations set with that. I peered up into his crystal blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing. You could see the little green specs, embedded inside of the blue that glinted in the sun light.

He slowly ran his fingers across my cheek, stroking it lightly. He whispered into my ear, "You are so beautiful." A smile outlined the width of my face; I could feel my face slowly turning a bright red. I leaned up for a kiss. He gave the best kisses, whether they were long and romantic or quick and short. His face turned a light pink and he pulled me even closer. I was at loss for words.

He made me melt. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He shook his head at me, and then kissed my lips again. How could I be so lucky to have a guy as wonderful as him? I didn't deserve that; to be treated like a queen. To Cody that is exactly what I was. I was everything to him and then some. I had known that he loved so much; words couldn't even begin to tell you really.

I laid there for a few more minutes. I was so thankful to have my guy right there next to me in that moment. To be in his arms gave me this weird sensation. Just for him to call me his girl gave made me the happiest woman on Earth. I was enjoying his company; that was until we heard a knock at the door.

"Psst, Cody are you in there? Cody, come here man!" Zack yelled on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rolled my eyes. Why is it every time Cody and I have alone time someone wants to bother us? It isn't fair to Cody, let alone me. He looked at me with sincere eyes. I motioned my head toward the door. "Go on." I mumbled. He smiled nodding his head apologetically. He cracked the door slightly; not wanting Zack to notice me in Cody's bed.

"What do you want man? It is seven thirty; shouldn't you be in the bed asleep?" Cody asked. Zack chuckled.

"Yea you're right, but Moseby is sleeping in and I have the perfect prank to play on him. I must do it while he is sleeping though, and I need a helping hand brother." He smiled a bit devious at Cody. He always wanted Cody's help in something. Why, because he was smarter than him or something. Yea my man was a genius, but I mean Zack could have gotten help from someone else. Someone who had expertise in the same area as Zack, pranking.

"Look man I can't. One, I would like to sleep in. Two, I have a history paper that I have to write. Sorry, no can do "brother"." Cody looked back at me nonchalantly. Zack pouted. Why was he getting upset for? Then his face began to beam, as if he had an idea.

"Aha, I see you bro. You have Bailey in there don't you? Dude you're so lucky. Bailey, oh Bailey dear how's my brother?" he began laughing hysterically.

"Dude, that is not even funny. You are a sick repugnant person. Do you have any respect for women at all?" Cody shot at him.

"Ha respect, that is exactly why I am not getting married. That is why you shouldn't either. Look what this woman has done to my used to be mischievous brother." He replied back instantly. I stood up and walked to the door. I pulled Cody back and pulled the door open farther. I pointed my finger at him; wagging it back and forth.

"Don't you dare blame me for what Cody is doing with his life; sounds to me like he is doing the right things. He is getting his education and growing up. He has reached his maturity, which is something you seem to lack! You are so disrespectful and you wonder why you can't find a girl friend. Ugh you make me sick." I waltzed back into the room, slamming the door behind me. To this day I still wonder what his face must've been like. I'm hoping scared or ashamed.

I looked at Cody in anger. Zack frustrated me so much. I was happy to be with Cody and not him. I hugged Cody apologizing of my ugly behavior. We kissed, laughing while listening to Zack babble onto us from the other side of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After leaving Cody that morning I went to my cabin to study for finals. I was not in any mood to play around. I was…pissed at Zack, but that was him, always being rude. I wondered to myself why he had to act that way for. Maybe there was a possible reason to his appalling behavior. I started to get more frustrated with the incident that happened earlier, so I just poked my face into my history book and began writing a paper.

Finally it was time for bed. I did my nightly routine and said my prayers. I lie in bed thinking about Cody, hoping that I would be lucky to have a family with him one day. Then I finally found myself drifting unconsciously into sleep. All I needed was a good night's rest. Sleep always cured everything, right.

The sun hit me in the face in an annoying way the next morning. I grumbled looking at the clock. Only a few minutes before the alarm; I might as well have gotten up. I sat on the edge of my bed looking over at London sleeping so peacefully. Stretching was the first thing I did every morning. It always got me started and geared up for my day.

Someone appeared to be knocking on the door just as I was off to take a shower. I threw the towel onto my bed and headed to open. It would have been nice if it was Cody, but it was Zack. "What do you want?" I grunted. He looked slightly confused a bit.

"Umm babe, I was just coming to give you the paper you said you would write for me. You know the one in history that is due next week?" he stammered. We stared at each other in an awkward silence. _Wait a minute; did he just call me babe? What is his problem? First he makes me angry, and then tries bribing me_. I thought to myself quietly.

"Yea, I don't remember saying I would write your paper for you Zack. You can stop with the babe thing because it isn't cute." I replied shoving his paper back in his face. His eyes narrowed a bit, trying to make sense of my complaint.

"But you like it when I call you babe. You said it was adorable. You said that our first date. Did I do something to upset you?" He honestly thought we were together. Where did he get that idea? Cody then cam waltzing by in his beautiful light blue sweater vest. He looked immaculate, to me at least. I reached out the door past Zack.

"Oh, hi Cody." I babbled like a little twelve year old girl that was obsessed. I waved to him, but he just made this stank face at me and kept walking.

"Huh, what's his problem?" I asked Zack.

"His problem is you. Since the day you picked me over him, he's loathed you I guess. I don't know." Zack moved over to me closer than usual. "So you're still going with me to the dance right?"

"Dance, what dance?" His eyes widened in shock.

"What dance? Prom, the big event every senior tries to attend before going their separate ways." He quickly added.

"Oh, I see." He didn't let me finish my answer.

"Great, didn't want to look bad in front of all those people without a date. I'll be looking even better with eye candy like you on my arm. That's all I needed was for you to tell me no, and well it would have ended there. Well sugar mama I'm off to chemistry. I'll catch you later sweet thang."

Chemistry, yea right, he wasn't going to class. What alternate universe was I suddenly apart of? My beloved loathed me and the guy I loathed loved me. This wasn't making any since at all. For a clever person like me and had no idea what was going on, whoever was playing this horrible trick was succeeding. I was buying it; it was all too real to be artificial. How could I manage living like this, especially with Zack as my guy? No, there was no way I could do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Walking into class was a bit unusual. Normally I would walk in and be greeted by Cody with a kiss. Zack didn't even acknowledge me. He screamed across the room, "There my sugar mama." Then he just laughed and started talking to Woody. How could I, in this bizarre world I was now strangely living in, be interested in Zack? Cody has always been my type, and always will be.

I nervously took a seat next to Cody in the front. He put his head down toward the desk, trying not to care that I had chosen to sit beside him and not anyone else. Miss Tutwiler then made her way over to me. She handed me a paper; a paper that I guess I had written. "Not your best Bailey. I am disappointed." At the top of the paper was a huge C. I sank in my chair and my stomach fell to the floor it had felt like. I had never gotten anything lower than a B+. What was going on here? Was me being with Zack interfering with my grades?

She handed Cody his paper with a warm smile. Of course he had an A, but my man was an egghead. I frowned reminding myself he was not my man any longer. I glanced over at his paper, but he noticed me and put it away quickly. Finally we had met eyes for the first time in this weird world of his. Gosh he was so handsome. He looked me up and down, not in a disgusted way. Maybe Cody was hiding something from Zack, but never had the guts to tell him.

"Hey babe, come and tell Woodster here about how I picked out your dress, for prom, last weekend." Zack motioned for me to come across the room. I rolled my eyes. I noticed Cody had seen my hideous expression and he shook his head. I am not sure whether it was at me or his brother. Zack was really starting to pester me. He treated me like dirt, like I was just something that he needed to show off. Did he really like me for me?

Walking over to Zack I realized that I couldn't handle this anymore, but I didn't want to break his heart because what if he really did like me? I smiled to myself devilishly. If Zack could be maniacal, then so could I. I would just get Cody to fall in love with me, and then it would go back to normal. Or would it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That evening there was a party being thrown on the sky deck for a family, so we weren't allowed to hang out down there. Luckily for me that meant Zack was working his shift. Now was my chance, my chance to build that fiery passion between Cody and me. I grabbed a few of my books, so it would seem as if I just wanted to study. Hopefully Cody would fall for this, because I didn't like breaking people's hearts.

Walking to his cabin across the ship I pondered the thought of how Zack could even have interest in someone like me? I was not his type, even I knew that. Realizing that my mind had driven off its train of thought I came to a halt. I was now located where the cabin's were for the gentlemen. I counted the doors I had no remembrance of passing, and then chuckled to myself. I turned around going back three doors. Clumsy I had passed his room.

I took in a solid deep breath. _Okay Bailey, you can do this. All hope of getting this back to the way it used to be lies in your hands_, I mumbled to myself. I raised my hand to knock, but before I could the door flew open. I stood mouth dropped as Cody stared intently into my eyes.

"Bailey, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I…I came over to see if you would study with me. I need help in the English Department. Would you mind helping out a fellow classmate?" I made it seemed like I really needed help. He stood there, arms folded across his chest. He raised his right eyebrow.

"Uhh…hmm…sure. Yea, I'll help you. I was just heading to the snack machine, would you like anything?" he offered. He was such a gentleman, which is the number one quality I admire about him. He was old fashioned, and I loved old fashioned guys. My knees began to feel weak.

"Umm…sure, thanks. Wheat Thins will be fine." I stammered nervously. Why was I so nervous for? This was Cody, my boyfriend. Well at least is in my world. I slowly trotted into his room noticing this huge trunk at the foot of his bed. I placed my books on top of it for that moment, while waiting patiently for Cody to return.

He entered with two bottles of water and our snacks. He walked over to his desk at the foot of his room. He walked back to me picking of my books. I guessed he wanted me to follow him, so I did. He pulled out my chair for me, and sat me down. He pulled a chair up next to me. "So what exactly do you need help with in the English Department?"

I was at loss of words. He was just the sweetest person I had ever met. How could he loathe me, if he was being so generous now? I panicked for a moment. _What do you say Bailey? Say something_. I demanded myself. "Oh, well I wanted to know if you'd possibly assist me in writing our essay for English. You know the "Most Important Thing in My Life" essay due next week. Cody was now lost in my eyes. I could tell he wasn't paying attention at all. "Cody dear, so will you help me?" He snapped out of the weird state he had been in.

"Oh yea, I'd do anything for y…my brother's girlfriend." He seemed to be gritting his teeth at me. This kid really liked me, no scratch that, loved me. He yanked a piece of notebook paper from his notebook, placing it on the table. He wanted me to start writing and he promised to guide me when I needed help. To his amazement I only needed assistance once, but I knew I wouldn't need it much anyhow.

"Wow, for someone who needed help wrote a pretty miraculous essay. Do you mind if I read it?" His hand had landed closer to mine. I could feel his soft skin. I missed this so much, being able to hold him in my arms and kiss his beautiful pink lips. I looked at his hand and he looked down. He noticed he was too close and moved his hands to his lap. I slid the paper to him nodding.

I had written about my boyfriend. Not abut Zack, about the one who I was supposed to be with. I wrote about Cody in my world. How much he meant to me; how much I loved him. Then I realized that I was not in that world any longer. In this dimension there was no Cody and I, it was Zack and me. I snatched the paper from his hands. "Oh, I have to go. Curfew is in fifteen minutes and I should be heading back."

"Wait, I was just getting into it. May I finish it later?" he asked anxiously. I headed for the door that he had already held open. I paused for a second, admiring his beautiful poise. I rushed out, galloping down the hallway. I couldn't do this to Cody, manipulate him to love me. It just didn't seem right. But was I really manipulating him, if he already loved me? It didn't matter that I loved him. That is something he would never know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beginning of Cody's POV

I stood at the door watching her race down the hall. Why did she suddenly have to leave? Was I making her feel uncomfortable? I didn't want her to leave. Bailey gave me this indescribable feeling every time I was around her. I knew she was dating Zack, but there were feelings there that I had hid for some time now.

I think I pretended to dislike Bailey for several reasons. What had just happened was one of them. I didn't want us to become close, because what if she started to develop feelings for me. I also didn't want any conflict between my brother and me. I am not sure if he really did love Bailey like he expressed to her, but if he did then I had to respect that. There must be something she admires of him if she chose him in the first place.

I shut the door when she was out of sight. She was so flawless and beautiful. Zack didn't deserve her, that's for sure. I sat on my bed and started talking to myself. _No Cody, don't start thinking of her in that way. You had done so well for the longest of time; don't bring it back to how it used to be. God how can I not though? She is the most beautiful woman on this planet. She deserves the best; I could surely provide her the best and so much more. _I hung my head.

I deserved someone like Bailey, didn't I? On this earth, where I had been, it just didn't seem that way. Bailey always seemed so hopeful and determined about her decisions. For some reason she didn't seem to confident about Zack. I had noticed the last few days she's been questioning their relationship, but why? I smiled happily to myself. Maybe I had a chance with Bailey. Maybe fate was going to give me my chance, was this the way it was supposed to be? Bailey and me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stood in the mirror of my restroom, reminding myself that I "loathed" Bailey. It would all be easier if I just hid those feelings for her and from my brother. I walked out paler than usual, and I guessed Woody had noticed. "Whoa dude, are you feeling okay?" He asked curiously. I grabbed my bag and nodded. I was afraid to tell Woody about my feelings for Bailey. I couldn't take that chance of him spilling the beans to my brother.

"Okay man, if you need something let me know." He continued. I nodded heading to class. I decided to take a short cut across the sky deck when I heard Zack yelling my name. "Yo Cody." I stopped waiting for him to catch up. He had this huge smile on his face. Something must have happened between him and Bailey.

"So, the dance is two days away and I have the perfect plan. I am picking Bailey up, and then I will make sure she looks good on my arm. I wouldn't want to look like a loser. When we get onto the deck here I will sit her down, from there I am making my way to the fiesta deck to pick up Stacy. She is a new girl and we kind of have something going on, but keep that on the DL." Zack whispered.

I huffed in his face. How could he treat Bailey like that? Cheat on her with some new chick. I thought it might be best to keep in my real thoughts. "Yea sounds…great. I am sure you won't be portrayed as a fool though with Bailey on your arm. She is gorgeous." I spat out, not paying attention to the last sentence. I prayed Zack wouldn't think of it the wrong way.

"Yea dude, you're right she is gorgeous. That's exactly why I'm using her as eye candy. She's just what I need to make myself look good. Well I'll see you in class brother." I let out a breath. Last thing I needed was for Zack to be on my tail about his girl. I dreaded going to class. Looking at Bailey would make me nervous, let alone talking to her. Knowing how and what my brother had planned made me sick. I wish I could tell her, I should, but I won't.

Bailey was sitting the same place she had sat the day before, next to me. I walked in with a fake smile across my face, hoping I wasn't shallow enough for other's to see right through me. Bailey looked at me with weary eyes, could she tell I wasn't happy. Bailey understood me though, she knew how to make me smile, how to…make all the horrible things disappear from life. "Hi Cody, I really appreciate you helping me with my paper. I am turning it in now." She started to get up.

"Here, let me take it for you." I held out my hand. I was a gentleman and that is what I would always be. Especially to the one girl I had admired the most in my entire life. I couldn't hide that from myself any longer. I loved Bailey and I always would I felt. I took her paper to the front as she watched me with a ginger smile. I sat back down in my seat getting my things ready for class.

"Cody, are you going to the dance?" She asked spontaneously. I dropped my pencil upon hearing this. Why would she ask me such thing? She knew I had no date, no interest in any girl. Well I had interest in a girl, but only one and that was her. I shook my head as I grabbed my pencil from the floor. "Well why not, any girl would be lucky to go with you." She continued. The way she bit her lip was so irritating. In a good way of course, so…sexy I guess.

"Umm, because I don't have a date and dancing is really not my thing." I replied. She stared at me in this awkward way, as if she knew I was lying. She seemed to know me a little too well. I tuned in to Zack talking outside of the classroom door, right before the bell.

"I'll see you then babe." I heard him say. No one else seemed to notice though. I gritted my teeth and sank down in my seat. Zack walked by with smile, but I shrugged it off glaring at him. He shrugged his shoulders. He took the seat open next to me. Zack was sitting in the front of the room, no way.

"What's your problem?" he asked warily. I ignored him with an angry look upon my face. It agitated me knowing how Bailey was being treated. Did she really want a man like him? "Cody, did I upset you?" I just kept staring toward the chalkboard. "Oh come on dude, I'm sure whatever it is you'll get over it." That's it I was done.

"Get Over it, is that what you expect me to do in everything? No, I won't get over this, because you know what you're doing and you know that is unacceptable. It's wrong what you are doing to her and you know that, but you obviously don't really seem to give a care about that now do you? She deserves so much more, so much better, and you don't meet those standards." I stood from my desk in fury. Zack stood up facing me.

"So what are you saying then? You can treat her better than I and give her better things than I can. That girl is too gorgeous for you. You'll never find or have someone like that. Then again maybe you two are perfect for one another. I don't know let's ask her." He pushed me away and walked to Bailey. "Bailey do you think Cody could treat you better than I could. Tell him you'd never date a loser like him. Go on, tell him."

I waited for Bailey's response. She stared at me horrified at what was going on. I don't think she expected me to cause a scene in that way, but it had to be done. Bailey just sat there not sure what to say. I grabbed my things and stormed out of the classroom. Zack was right; I didn't deserve someone like Bailey. I was right too though; Bailey didn't deserve someone like Zack.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I came back to class of course; I didn't need that small blemish on my records. I was forced to sit next to Bailey because it was the only seat left opened. I could feel her looking at me from her peripheral vision. The feeling it gave off was overwhelming, she was anxious to know what was going on. Could I tell her that Zack was cheating on her? I don't think I could bear seeing her hurt, believe me it's the last thing I wanted.

Class had never went by so slow on that day. A hint of relief swept over my entire body as I heard the bell ring. I piled my stuff into my bag, trying to escape before the questions were shoved upon me. Of course I was too late; Bailey was already at the door waiting for me. _Great, how do I possibly explain this to her? Do I tell her or make up an excuse? _I wondered to myself staring at her gorgeous face at the door. "So what exactly was that all about earlier?" She asked sternly.

I froze up, frantically thinking of what to say. "Oh, it was nothing. You shouldn't worry about it." I could feel my nose crinkle. Bailey didn't know that my nose crinkled when I lied; I had never talked to her before these past few days at all.

"Cody, you're lying to me. Your nose crinkled and when it crinkles you are lying." She stated a bit frustrated now. How could she have possibly of known that I was lying? I was quite amused to the fact that she known that about me. Now it was time for me to ask the questions. It seemed she had known so much about me, maybe a bit too much.

"Okay, so how about you tell me how you had known that my nose crinkles when I lie or how you knew that I was upset earlier. You seem to know a lot about me. You make it seem like we were really close at one point." I confronted her. She stood in silence, playing with her hands. Was she going to say something?

"Well…if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyways. I do know about you, maybe a bit too much. Not in a creepy since though. I should just shut up before I put my foot in my mouth. You still haven't answered me sweetie. I mean Cody" My heart began to melt, but I didn't let my soft side show.

"I'll answer you if you promise to answer me. Let's go somewhere to talk this over shall we? How about lunch on the sky deck? Meet me there in an hour. I'm looking forward to hearing what your excuse is." I left to my cabin. Did I just make plans for lunch? It sounded like a date to me. I giggled to myself.

Later that afternoon I had met her on the sky deck. Zack had plans with Woody, so hopefully we wouldn't be interrupted. I properly escorted her to the table and sat her down, letting us order our food first. "Now that we are here, waiting for our food, let's get all of this sorted out now." I suggested. "You may tell your side of this story first." She looked at me, surprised that I was letting her go first.

"Oh, well see…umm yea this is really hard to explain, but just let me explain first before you think I am a complete loon." She took a deep breath. "Well I don't exactly belong here. This is not my world. Cody, the reason I know so much about you is because you are my boyfriend, well not here, but in my world. This world does exist; I promise I am not lying to you. I would never lie to you. I think I am here for a certain reason though to do with Zack. Before I ended up here Zack and I got into a huge argument. All of that was just pointless, still all I was trying to do before was fix it honestly. Cody I miss you; I don't want to be here anymore." My face was blank. Was she crazy? No, she wasn't, because for some strange reason I believed her.

Bailey was not lying. Her face was so serious and pale. She seemed frightened. Then I felt a bit better because if all she wanted was me back, me telling her about Zack wouldn't be so hard. "Okay…I believe you weirdly, but now what I have to say shouldn't be so devastating for you. That whole outburst earlier was about you. You see the dance Zack invited you to; well he is just using you for public interest. He just is dating you because you are beautiful. He was telling me about how he was planning on meeting some other girl there too. He has been talking to her for a bit now I guess. The whole point is that…that…he's cheating on you." Bailey made no facial expressions at first.

She stood up and hung her head. "Where is Zack? I would like to talk to him. Maybe if we talk this through and see each other's point of view on things, I can return back home." Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Well he is hanging with Woody in the game lounge. Would you like me to come with?" I offered. She shook her head, and then kissed me on my cheek. I know I blushed a bit. I turned watching her leave to confront the brother of mine that lost the best thing he could have ever had.


End file.
